Seven Ways to Love
by Little-Cyes
Summary: *a spiritshipping challenge* There are several ways to love someone; Judai and Johan have seven.
1. First Way

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is a personal project consisting of seven chapters, with 777 words each. The chapters take place after season four where Judai and Johan are young adults. The general rating for this fanfiction is M, but each chapter will differ in its rating.

**Rating and warnings:** M - this chapter revolves around homoerotic activities.

* * *

**First Way**

There's always the question of 'who gets to be top?' but more so in a coupling between two men. For Judai and Johan, they stopped asking at some point. They now let the mood and atmosphere decide for them. Today, the role of 'bottom' belongs to Johan.

Some believe the most masculine possesses the most dominance, but in this particular case, such thoughts are disregarded. Judai, for one, enjoyed his privilege. The scent of his lover fueled his urge to venture onto the landscape that is Johan's body. The pale flesh held no boundaries, he was free to bask in its warmth and explore every lean, silken corner without hesitance. Judai would only trouble himself for his other's pleasure. He often peeked towards Johan and observed his reactions to every touch. Judai never failed at painting a cerise glow onto Johan's face. In time, that glow would turn into a deep crimson when Judai's play became bolder.

Johan's quivering being behaved well under Judai's advances. Whenever they kissed, Johan followed the rhythm his partner instructed. Whenever Judai's lips, fingers or tongue planted themselves onto his skin, Johan's moans lustfully asked for more. If playful nips approached, Johan allowed them to nibble; if they bit too deep, Judai's cooling tongue would always relieve the pain.

If Johan preferred it, he could have taken the lead, yet, he never did. The truth was: Johan loved being spoiled. He indulged himself with every thrill his body endured. He purposely became the target of Judai's desires and yearned for every stroke played upon his burning skin. The more he reacted, the more he received. Johan knew how to pull each string.

"Jo-han," Judai whispered heavily.

Hazed jaded eyes stared deep into the auburn orbs above. No words were said; none were needed. A planted kiss was the only thing shared before their positions were switched. Johan now took the lead but he didn't repeat what his brunet lover did. Instead, he trailed below the navel, onto the locks that tickled his chin and to the hardened flesh below. Johan grabbed his target gently in a tight grip; Judai moaned in response. Shortly after, the laying brunet felt a rhythm of strokes traveling up and down his pulsing length as caressing fingers played underneath. The sensation was plenty for Judai but Johan increased it when he replaced his hand with his mouth.

Judai grasped the sheets below as he threw his hips up, closer to the feeling. He cried in full ecstasy with pants that called Johan's name. The mouth trailed its cold touch around, underneath and atop the pleading membrane and licks tickled teasingly to enhance the thrill. Johan made sure to be creative whenever he took Judai in; he wanted to surprise his partner in hopes of giving him an experience he highly deserved.

Judai's life revolves around his travels across the world. He doesn't do it for self-leisure; he uses his birthright, the power of Gentle Darkness, to benefit everyone around him. Despite his righteous journey, the young man is never rewarded. His friends are the only ones who know about his cause but only Johan fully understands what Judai goes through. Johan doesn't travel alongside his companion but within the little time they send together, he dedicates those sacred moments into treating Judai as royally as he can. To see a smile upon Judai's face is what Johan truly desires.

A few drops of white essence fell into Johan's throat; the taste was still obscure but it failed to surprise him unlike the first time he tasted it. Without Johan's consent, Judai gently grabbed his hair and was forced to release him. Johan was a bit puzzled by the sudden decline; did he do something wrong? The brunet lifted himself towards his baffled partner and sucked deeply into the neck hidden under the soft blue strands. Judai wrapped his arms around his lover; Johan returned the embrace.

"I wanted you to stop," Judai explained after leaving his mark, "because I want us both to come together."

Two pairs of darkened cheeks turned redder after the confession and two hearts paced in rapid harmony. Eyes of emerald and eyes of chocolate met once more before their owners exchanged positions again. Their night ended in pure bliss.

There is always that question of 'who gets to be top?' but in reality, there shouldn't be. Roles should be decisions agreed upon, not labels of one's definition. Like a flower that needs the sun and water to grow, the bud of love will bloom when both partners give equally. The unity of two intertwined should only be defined by their affection alone.

* * *

After notes: A special thanks goes to my friend, Qu-ko, for beta-reading. Critiques and comments are welcomed so long as they're helpful and friendly. Thanks for reading.


	2. Second Way

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is a personal project consisting of seven chapters, with 777 words each. The chapters take place after season four where Judai and Johan are young adults. The general rating for this fanfiction is M, but each chapter will differ in its rating.

**Rating and warnings:** K - this chapter is safe for reading.

* * *

**Second Way**

It was an adorable sight, to Johan at least, to see his best friend clinging to the pillow as he slept. Johan stared at his sleeping companion; it wasn't often that he got to see him like this or be so close either. Minutes passed with each of Judai's snores but Johan just couldn't find the urge to sleep.

"You should get some rest. He'll still be here when you wake up."

Johan looked up passed Judai's shoulder and there stood a transparent being he knew so well.

"I know, I'm just enjoying the view. I bet you get to see him sleep like this every night."

"More or less, except he only clings to his pillow when he's really tired."

"Heh, then I guess he's really worn out after what happened earlier," Johan gestured in a sarcastic tone. He then returned his view towards Judai and brushed his fingers lightly across his face.

"But you know…it only makes me wonder what he goes through in his journey."

"Doesn't he tell you?"

"Yes but," Johan paused, "that's not what I mean."

This perked the other's interest, "Not what you mean?"

"Judai does tell me everything about his adventures; we even spend hours talking about them. He's goes into every detail and he makes them sound so exciting, but that's only when we're together. I can't tell how he feels when he's out there. I can't know if he's in trouble or what stresses he endures. Just wondering about those things make me feel useless sometimes."

"Well, don't. It's not true and you know it."

"So says the one who spends every day with him." Although it wasn't intentional, Johan's respond sounded very resentful and envious. He felt ashamed for saying such a thing.

"Are you still jealous of me?"

There was no response. The other sighed in frustration.

"Fine. If you still hate me then I'll leave."

"I never said I hated you," Johan quickly remarked, "but I am still jealous."

"How childish..."

"I know it is but there are just some feelings that never go away, no matter how hard I try to ignore them. It really disgusts me to have these feelings. I feel like…like…"

"A monster?"

"What?" Johan pondered what that meant. Then it hit him, "No! That's not it! I mean…"

"No, it's alright. You may have not meant it that way but you forget that I went through the same thing. Being jealous is a terrible thing but it doesn't mean that you're a terrible person."

"It doesn't? Then why do I feel this way?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

There wasn't a need for Johan to be told, the answer was sleeping right beside him.

"Judai."

"There was a time when my heart was filled with nothing but jealousy and those were my darkest moments. I didn't see bypass my hatred, it consumed me entirely but you're different. Even though you can't spend every moment with Judai, you are not blinded by your desire. You are able to smile, to laugh, to enjoy life and to forgive. It is that strength that makes me envious of you."

"You envy me?" It came as a surprised for Johan to hear that.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you like I did in the past. I can't say I'm fond of you but you are no longer a threat. As long as you make Judai happy, that's all I want from you. Understood?"

As demanding as that sounded, Johan only smiled with a nod, "Of course."

"Now then, go to sleep. You don't want Judai to wake up before you, do you?"

"Hm, I don't know…maybe he could make breakfast for once?"

"Sure, if you like it burnt."

"Er…then on second thought… good night Yubel!" Johan tucked himself under the covers and forced his eyes shut. Sleep quickly made its way to him and was soon taken in by the sandman's spell.

"You're so easy to please…" Yubel whispered to the sleeping Johan, "but I guess that's what makes you so easy to approach." Yubel then disappeared from sight.

A few minutes of silence filled the room until a rustling emerged from the covers. Judai woke up for a moment to peer at the sleeping figure before him. He reached over to stroke a few strands of blue hair.

"Gees Johan; you really need to stop worrying so much. One of these days, you're going to have gray hair."

With a few more strokes through Johan's hair, Judai settled himself in the bed again to join his friend in a quiet, relaxing slumber. Snores filled the room once again.

* * *

**Author's Message:** Sorry everyone for the very loooooooooong wait. A lot has happened throughout my life and it conflicted with my urge to write. I also had a hard time figuring out who to write this without going OOC. Hopefully I've succeeded in something.

Thank you for your patience and please feel free to leave constructive criticism if you have any. Til next time!


	3. Third Way

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is a personal project consisting of seven chapters, with 777 words each. The chapters take place after season four where Judai and Johan are young adults. The general rating for this fanfiction is M, but each chapter will differ in its rating.

**Rating and warnings:** T - this chapter has slight innuendos and a lot of dialog.

* * *

**Third Way**

"Alright, so you agree to the rules?"

"Yup."

"Remember, no lying!"

Instead of dueling like they usually do, Judai and Johan decided to try a new game: a game of answering questions. The rules were simple, each player could ask anything and it had to be answered truthfully by both players. They hoped this game would ease their boredom until something else came to mind.

"Who goes first?"

"I'll go!"

And so the game commenced:

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?"

"That's a little predictable, don't you think?"

"Just answer it."

"Ok, ok. It was back in grade school, I didn't feel so well at the time; I had an upset stomach. I thought it would go away eventually but it only got worst. I then felt completely nauseas. The last thing I remember is my teacher asking me if I was ok before I responded with chunks."

"Ew, that must have been terrible!"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't throw up on the teacher."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I had a hard time facing her for an entire month! So, now that you know mines, what's yours?"

"Mine was at school too but in middle school. I had a friend who would always get me into trouble; now that I think of it, he wasn't much of a friend. Anyways, one day we were fooling around and he ends up shoving me into the trash can. I fell into something with such a powerful stench that my teacher had to send me home early."

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

"No but I had to walk home and take a bus; people made faces at me the entire time!"

"Ok, I guess that is pretty embarrassing. So, now I ask the next question right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let's see…something less predictable…oh! Tell me your deepest fear."

"That's less predictable?"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Fine. I guess…it would be to feel completely helpless again. Yours?"

"To lose my ability to see duel monsters."

"Oh, I agree with that one! So, what would you never want to be?"

"Ah, good question! Let me think…I guess being indecisive and paranoid about every little thing. And you?"

"They're the same as yours."

"Come on, you can be more original than that!"

"Just kidding! Mines are to be hateful and indifferent towards the feelings of others. Your turn, partner!"

"Have you ever woken up from a nightmare that scared you?"

"Oh yeah, several times! It used to happen a lot when I was younger. There were times I couldn't even sleep but now I don't have any nightmares."

"That's good to hear. I've had a few myself; some of them were strange though. I once dreamt that a Kuriboh grew fifty feet tall and ate me whole! I have no idea why that happened. I'm not even afraid of Kuribohs."

"Ha, if that's the case, I would have traded your dreams for mine any day! Ok, enough with the dark questions already. Let's make the next question more cheerful; have you ever watched porn?"

"That's cheerful? You're such a pervert sometimes…but since I have to answer it, yes…a few times."

"Really? I've never watched it."

"Lair."

"No, really."

"Then how did you learn everything you know?"

"I was taught. So did your learn everything from that?"

"No, not everything! Some I learned from you!"

"Aw, now you're blushing!"

"Your fault!"

"Alright, alright; I promise this question won't make you blush so much."

"Wait, isn't it my turn?"

"No, you just asked your question."

"I did? When?"

"When you asked how I learned…"

"That wasn't…oh fine, go ahead."

"So…do you enjoy _those _moments with me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Hey, you can't ask a question before answering mine!"

"But you already know the answer! If I didn't enjoy them, I wouldn't let them happen in the first place. It's one of the things that I secretly look forward to whenever we're together."

"Secretly? I don't know…it's pretty obvious from my point of view…"

"Gees, you're making me blush more! Why are you asking me this?"

"Wait a second, I have to give my answer first. I would have to say that…yes, I enjoy them very much, especially when you start to…"

"Um…I think that's enough; you don't need to go into detail. Will you please answer my question, now?"

"Of course, your blushfulness. The reason I asked is because of this…"

Lips flew across to meet the unsuspecting pair but were welcomed upon impact. They shared a few seconds of play before parting for air.

"Do I need to say more?"

"Hm…maybe you can include a demonstration?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What's this? Another chapter? So soon? Actually, this one was just easier to write. I wanted to bring something playful into the story without going M-rated. Before anyone asks "who was saying what", I'll leave that up to you guys. I left it ambiguous on purpose.

I also want to explain a couple of things about my story:  
-every chapter is meant to be different, which means that the writing styles will differ too, but I'll try to keep them enjoyable, readable and within my comfort level.  
-each chapter does represent a form of love but I won't always be clear about it. If the theme(form of love) isn't clear, then it's up for interpretation. I want to see if anyone gets a different message than what I intended. It's more fun that way!

But as always, leave any comments if you have them and constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
